Long War
by NightFuryFanfic
Summary: Domino survived Rishi and have made it into the 501st however Fives and Echo have joined Torrent company itself leaving there brothers behind. Meanwhile the chancellors plans are crumbling as the bond between clone and Jedi gets stronger everyday what will he do. Echo, Fives, Rex, Anakin centric (I fixed chapter 6 where I uploaded wrong file) (Echo/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Anakin skywalker was having the time of his life sure he lost his hand but other than that he had been promoted to Jedi knight along with his sister and married the girl of his dreams. Having just recovered from the whole ordeal Anakin having been given temporary leave decided to go visit his wife before he was thrust into the war. Making his through the large and expansive city, Anakin made his way into the grand apartment that was owned by his wife, Padma Amidala and up to the very top where she usually located herself when thinking. The impressive and elegant view that Anakin was greeted by made him gasp he had always know Courcsant was impressive but seeing it through this open balcony really left him speechless, the towering building bathed in elegant lights, the zipping traffic dancing around each other in routine chaos was really beautiful when you were away from it all.

"Ani your here," Padma shouted with joy, dashing down the steps and jumping into his arms.

"Yea the Council gave me leave to recover before the war truly begins," Anakin replied, noticing the worry that crossed her features.

Deciding to sit down Anakin grabbed Padma and pulled her down with him gently wrapping his arms around her "Me and my sister have become Jedi knights and are now generals of the Republic army."

"I don't know if to be worried or incredibly proud of you," Padma replied, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Eir Anakin's sister had decided to spend her time meditating, she didn't want to be a general in this war but she new her talents for healing and lightsaber skills would be a big asset to the republic. Eir also knew that Anakin would need her help, especially if he wanted to come back to his wife in one piece. Thinking about her twin brother having a wife made her chuckle lightly and was glad her brother had someone regardless of the Jedi code. After calming her inner turmoil, Eir started making her way to her room within the Jedi temple admiring the architecture as she went knowing she wasn't going to be seeing as much once the fighting started.

The next day Anakin and Eir met each other back in the Jedi temple for the unfortunate task of having some armour fitted although most Jedi refused trying to stick to there peacekeeper roots Anakin and Eir knew they would more than likely be in the thick of the action and any protection was worth it. Anakin decided to go for some modified Clone trooper armour that protected his upper back and chest region along with shoulder guards made of a slightly thicker Duroplast than was standard. Anakin old master Obi-one Kenobi followed suit with a similar design just slightly lighter than Anakin's. Eir decided to just where arm protection as she didn't want the anything slowing her movements and her old master Qui-gon Jinn followed suit. Most of the remaining Jedi went with limited protection making Anakin and Obi-one stand out in there heavier armour. After there armour was fitted they began getting their assignments for combat duty Anakin and Eir where given command over the 501st and where directed to there new warships by there new Captain by the name of Rex. Whilst Obi-one and Qui-Gon Jinn were given the 212th with there new commander being commander Cody.

Marching up to there new ship Anakin and Eir made small talk with Captain Rex attempting to break the constant formalities trained into him and have an open conversation.

"So Rex does this baby have a name," Anakin asked gesturing to his new Venator.

"Yes sir, she is known as the Resolute, she was the first ship of the line," Rex replied with a small smile.

"Well then let's go break her in Captain," Anakin said, with a mischievous grin giving Rex a small wink.

Making there way round the ship took Anakin and Eir nearly all day, but they knew it had to be done, so they knew where they were going in battle situations. They made there way up to the bridge where Eir decided to finally relax and contemplate this beautiful ship with an unfortunate future of death whilst Anakin introduced himself to the deck crew and the admiral. A commlink beeping drew the bridged attention and waited as Anakin answered it.

"Anakin Christophsis is under siege, and they need reinforcements we are to rendezvous there do not engage," Obi-one said, in a slightly alarmed manner.

"Copy that, Admiral get us underway," Anakin said turning from Jedi to General in seconds.

And with a small groan, the ship fired its engines and began a painfully slow getaway from Courcants orbit before it began to pick up speed. A few moments later the coordinates were locked in, and the new Resloute was going to see her first sign of action as the blue rays of light streaked passed the viewport. Exiting hyperspace Anakin parked his new fleet behind a small moon before analysing the enemy blockade. Eir decided to join in the planning phase and threw in her two cents as well as getting the other bridge officers involved. Soon a heated debate broke out on the best method of attack with the final decision being made on just probing there defences until Obi-one and Qui-Gon Jinn arrived.

"Admiral order the supply transports to stay in the cover of the moon and get the Defender and Protector to follow our lead," Anakin said, before making his way over to Rex.

"Rex I don't know what boarding capabilities the Seppies have so ill leave it to your judgment on how to set up for internal defence," Anakin told Rex getting a nod of gratitude in return.

"Your good at this whole General thing," Eir said, giving her brother a small smile earning her a grateful nod in return.

Outside the three ships had formed up and on the Admirals, orders began there to assault the enemy, the gunners engaging the enemy cruisers with there hevy turbo lasers as the ships slowly advanced hoping to see what the enemy had. The battle turned into a bit of a stalemate for a bit until the enemies flagship started bearing down on their position there shields falling fast to the superior firepower.

"General the Flagship is bearing down us," Admiral Yuluren yelled.

"Intensify forward firepower, were going to blow right past this guy," Anakin replied his mind losing focus to the bigger picture.

"Anakin think about this we need to withdraw this is suicide we need reinforcements," Eir whispered into Anakin's ear as not to undermines his command but bring him back to focus.

"Your right Eir, Admiral spin us around get us back behind that moon was going to need another plan," Anakin said, giving his sister a smile.

Returning back behind the moon and taking up defensive position the republic forces waited with bated breath for reinforcements. After what felt like forever another three Venators shot out of hyperspace and began to form up with Anakin's fleet. A few moments later, the two Jedi were ordered by their old masters to join them on the negotiator which to instantly complied to leaving the Admiral in charge. Landing in the hangar of the negotiator Anakin and Eir walked up to meet there masters.

"So what this new weapon," Eir asked.

"You're looking at it," Obi-one replied, earning a soft chuckle from Qui-Gon.

"Im looking at what," Anakin chimed in, equally as confused as his sister.

"A few steps forward the pair of you would be kissing it," Finished Kenobi, unveiling there surprise.

And with a small static hum, the long tube-like ship appeared right before there eyes making both Anakin and Eir step back in shock and their masters smile with mirth.

"Ah so I can sneak behind the enemy and take them out from behind, is there any more," Anakin said, mind already going on the offensive.

"No im afraid, not Anakin this is the prototype and there will be no engaging just a mercy mission down to the planet," Obi-one answered turning and ordering his men to ready the supplies.

For a couple of hours, the hangar of the negotiator was pure chaos with clones loading medical supplies and ammunition into the small stealth corvette. Engineers were also dashing around the ship making sure the prototype vessel was in working order. Finally, the crew bordered along with Anakin Skywalker and Admiral Yuluren who were having an interesting conversation about the long thought to be dead admiral trench. Getting the go-ahead from Obi-One Anakin engaged the ship's engines and gently guided it out of the currently opening hangar doors of the Venator. With a swift jerk of the throttle, Anakin having cleared the Negotiator began his move towards Admiral Trench's fleet cloaking the ship before coming out of the moon's shadow. Slowing down Anakin began a steady approach flying directly by the enemy warships almost close enough to touch just to make sure they were really undetectable. After passing the blockade and directing the ship towards the planet when he got a message from Obi-One.

"Anakin im going to engage Trench's fleet with the ships I have here."

"It won't work," Anakin replied, getting an idea.

"Anakin do not engage this a mercy mission only I need you to get the supplies down to the planet," Obi-One cried out, getting annoyed at his former student's insubordination.

"Look this ship has the best chance to take out Trench so where going to use it, Admiral prep torpedo tubes one through five fix range on Trench's command ship," Anakin finished cutting the connection and spinning the ship around.

With a swift flick of a switch, the cloak disengaged revealing the ship to the separatist fleet. Anakin knowing hed had limited time instantly fired of his the armed torpedoes and recloaked the ship as the explosives silently raced towards there intended target. Then a few moments later they detonated on the enemy warships shields in a bright flash of orange and blue before fading out. Noticing the lack of damage Anakin started to manoeuvre away from the enemy command ship dodging around the hastily fired retaliation barrage.

"Well, that did little good," Admiral Yuluren stated, earning him a glare from Anakin who was trying to work a new plan of attack.

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the negotiator Obi-one, Qui-Gon and Eir were in a heated debate on Anakin's latest daring action as well as how they should go about engaging Trench's fleet.

"I think we should trust that my brother knows what he's doing and has got a plan," Eir said, getting the attention of the two arguing masters.

"Anakin never has a plan," Obi-one replied.

"And yet he always pulls through, do you not trust your former padawon," Qui-Gon interjected, knowing his old student would falter.

"Yes I trust him but you can't argue, he is reckless and gets in way overhead."

"That may be Obi-One, but I think your annoyance comes more from fear than out of actual anger at young skywalkers actions. I think we should wait and see how this goes," Qui-Gon finished, earning a groan from Kenobi and a small smile from Eir."

Back in the void of space within the enemy blockade Admiral Trench had fired his retaliation strike, lowering his shields and firing his tracking torpedoes using the magnetic signature of the stealth vessel to lock-on. Anakin being an engineer and warrior at heart knew exactly what to do to win this once and for all. Guiding the ship around the incoming torpedoes and letting them chase him, Anakin guided his vessel right towards the enemy command ship and decloaked the ship. The torpedoes know longer having anything to track continued forth and slammed into the exposed bridge of the vessel turning it into molten slag. With the enemy command structure being destroyed, Anakin started guiding his ship towards the planet to deliver the supplies.

"I hate to say it but well done Anakin," Obi-one's voice crackled over the comms.

"Thanks, master ill be on the planet delivering supplies," Anakin replied.

Whilst Anakin was going down to the planet and delivering supplies Obi-One ordered the fleet to finish what Anakin had started and begun engaging the remaining ships of the blockade. Due to the death of there leader, the remaining droid vessels were pulled apart with relative ease allowing the republic fleet to move into orbit and begin deploying their ground forces. Joining Anakin on the ground Obi-one, Eir and Qui-Gon congratulated Anakin on a job well done before informing him of the new developments.

"Me and Eir are being redeployed, so it's up to you to liberate Christphos," Qui-Gon said to Anakin and Obi-One.

"No problem master and ill guess ill see you soon sis," Anakin replied, giving his sister a quick hug.

"Alright you best get going, something tells me this war isn't going to be over anytime soon," Obi-One continued watching as the troops continued to pour into the city.

"May the force be with you both of you."

Stepping on to a gunship Qui-Gon and Eir were away and going towards there own war leaving Anakin and Obi-one to sort out the current mess.

AN: Everying continues out the same as the series up until Rishi where the rest of this story continues to develop, there is still a lot of secrets that you don't know about Anakin and his sister but all in due time.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Edits are being made for mistakes. Also, im looking for a Beta reader to improve the quality of my stories.

Rex sat pondering his new predicament after alerting the republic to the incoming Kamino invasion with the destruction of rishi outpost he had gained five young shiny's that he was not sure what to do with. He knew they were perfect for the 501st, independent and skilled but he didn't know where they fit. The most obvious choice was Torrent company his chosen battle force, but he didn't believe they all fit Hevy was just too arrogant and brash and wasn't reliable enough despite his skill with a blaster, Cutup and Droidbait were an average shot but were just a little to laid back for Rex's liking. However, Echo and fives where the two troopers who caught his eye a perfect team watching each other with both dedication and love that was only seen by a rare few. They were a perfect pair Fives with his fiery spirit which was tempered by Echo's calm precise demeanour, Sure they both had a lot to learn from each other and there brothers around them but they were perfect for Torrent.

Mind made up Rex called a meeting with Domino ready to break the news to them he never liked splitting brothers up but it was for the best to let them grow and make them the best they could be. Rex looked up from his desk as Domino squad walked in snapping to attention in front of there superior officer. "At ease men" Rex stated with a friendly authority "I've got news for you some of you will not be so happy with, im sure, but this is the GAR and they are orders so no disagreements." Giving each other confused looks Domino squad turned back to there commanding officer "what is it sir" Echo asked politely "You're finally being assigned to your companies" Rex replied bluntly getting a cheer from Hevy. "Not so fast soldier I've got bad news, im splitting you up," Rex said pausing to judge there reaction which seemed to be quite shocked "Hevy, Driodbait, Cutup you are to report to Captain Acker of Fountain company which is on deck 8 he will fill you in," Rex said dismissing the three quickly before shock led to anger. "Echo, Fives welcome to Torrent company." was all Rex said before enjoying the shocked giddy looks that came over the two troopers faces. Leading them out Rex escorted them to deck two, Torrent companies base of operation. The shock wore off quickly, Echo and Fives felt guilty after being led into the barracks, rex told them to get comfortable before leaving them to there new squadmates. One by one the new squadmates introduced themselves as Jesse, kix, Hardcase, Mixer, Redeye, Denal, Crash and Blade. The newly complete Alpha squad began to introduce their new members to the rest of Torrent Company and their respective squads.

A couple of weeks later Echo made his way up to the hangar, He couldn't sleep the events of Rishi playing on his mind despite his squad's survival. He was itching to do something so he decided to busy himself going over battle strategies and routine maintenance logs which led him to the current area the Hangar bay. Which wasn't as unoccupied as he thought as General Skywalker was working on his starfighter. "Trooper are you alright," Anakin asked the unaware Echo causing him to jump. "Yes, sir im fine sir sorry for interrupting you sir" causing Anakin to chuckle "What's your name?" Anakin asked giving a small smile. "Echo sir." "well Echo, any good at repairing and modifying ships," Anakin asked continuing to smile to give the nervous Echo a bit of comfort. "Vaguely sir I've read the schematics of most vehicles used by the republic and have been trained in basic system maintenance" Echo replied somewhat hesitantly "well come on then give me a hand," Anakin said sliding back under his starfighter. A short while later after a bit of initial apprehension Echo began to get comfortable laughing and joking with the general as they worked on the starfighter both bouncing interesting ideas on how to improve the vehicle. But eventually, the job came to an end and Echo found himself disappointed up until Anakin asked him if he wanted to join him in the mess hall for something to eat. With a small affirmative, they made their way down to the mess passing the occasional awake trooper before sitting down to enjoy military rations moving from topic to topic until Rex finally joined them. "Echo," Rex asked confused not realising the general had met the new troopers "Yes captain" Echo replied with a raised eyebrow "Nothing. whats on the agender today general." "well at 0800 we will be joined by Kenobi to brief us so until then I don't know now sit and eat." Obliging his general and Friend, Rex sat down and joined Echo and Anakin in their conversation on battle plans giving Echo curious glances now and then. "Alright boys time to meet Kenobi," Anakin said standing up to leave followed by Rex "You not coming Echo." "Sir what do you mean," Echo asked both panicked and confused at his current situation "I value your insight I've been listening to you this whole time and you have a keen mind plus I've had fun." Giving Anakin a shocked look Echo confirmed hed be thereafter he got into his armour. This led Rex to be even more confused sure the kid was smart but what made skywalker trust him so much in such a short time.

Rushing to the barracks waking the rest of Alpha squad in his rush to get on his armour Echo grabbed his weapon put on his helmet and was gone before anyone could ask anything. Making his way into the turbo lift Echo could feel his apprehension rise as he made his way closer to the bridge. before he knew it Echo was stepping on to the bridge weapon clutched tightly in his arm. "ahh glad you could join us" Anakin noticing Echo walk in using the force to recognise him from any other clone trooper in full armour taking note of the blue handprint on his chest as identification and thinking about getting him some paint. Nodding in reply Echo stood watching as Anakin engaged the connection with general Kenobi. "Anakin good to see you." "you to master, what you got for me." "The Separatist has captured Master Plo and are holding him hostage in a secure military base not far from your position you are tasked with rescuing him at all cost," Obi-One replied giving him a concerned look. "Got it, master, we will get underway immediately." "Good look Anakin." "You to master" Anakin replied cutting the comms. "Admiral get us underway, Rex Echo we need a plan." A short discussion later with no real idea gained on the optimal solution to get into the heavily armed base unnoticed Anakin was losing his patients until Echo Chimed in "Sir, I have a suggestion what about we use the resolute as a distraction on the orbiting fleet flying as close as possible to the planet atmosphere jettisoning our waste to look like we've been damaged and deploying a few escape pods with a squad of clones making us appear like more debris whilst the resolute makes a hasty retreat" Giving Echo a thoughtful look "That's not a bad plan but we would have to keep the enemy fleet occupied long enough to stop them scanning the debris." Anakin said thoughtfully "well sir a good fighter strike should manage that" Rex chimed in giving Echo an appraising look.

"Sir where about reach engagement range I suggest you get you and your men to the pods" Admiral Yularen called out sending Anakin into action "Rex round-up Alpha Squad we will take pods one and two." Acknowledging his Generals Command Rex informed his troopers via his comlink and followed Anakin and Echo off the bridge. In record time Alpha squad joined them at the escape pods Fives giving Echo a curious look before following his brother into the escape pod with the general. "Alright, boys hold on," Anakin said punching the release but not firing the ejection thruster just letting them drift outwards to mix with the fake debris. Letting the planet's gravity pull them in Anakin began to direct the pod as soon as the enemies weapons were out of effective range, the second pod following closely by. A couple of minutes later they were slamming into the planet a mile away from there target, the impact jostling the pod's occupants. "Alright everyone out," Rex called out watching his men expertly take up defensive positions outside the pod the other pod's inhabitants joining up with them. "Looks like we're not far from our target location sir." Looking at rex and giving him a nod Anakin ordered the troops forward in a steady but alert march until they were only just outside the visual range of the droid military base. "Jesse, Kix find us an entrance, Fives Echo you're on watch," Rex said looking over at General skywalker "How are we getting off this rock?" Smirking slightly to himself Anakin turned to look at his favourite commanding officer "Oh Rexy, the usual way you know that." Huffing indignantly and glaring at the chuckling trooper the squad waited for a report from Jesse and Kix. A short while later the annoying beep of a commlink rung out through the silent forest that the clones had made camp. "Captain we've got one entrance other than the main one, a small access hatch, but it's about 8ft in the air," Jesse said keeping his voice low whilst they made their way back to a safe spot. Rex acknowledged the two troopers before informing General Skywalker who has a plan. "Alright, Rex, you and the troops will create a small distraction at the front gate before making your way back to the drop point meanwhile Echo Fives and I will get master Plo and come pick you up." Using the cover of the trees Rex told his men to use every detonator they had on the front of the gate to cause a massive ruckus and draw the droids out hopefully creating a distraction long enough for Skywalker. Meanwhile, Anakin, Echo and fives had just reached the access point, using the force to leap up to the hatch Anakin pulled open the vent before crouching inside. Turning to Echo and Fives he used the force to pull them up and into the vent. Following there general through the vents Echo and fives where both excited and nervous of what was to come, even though this wasn't there first mission they still felt unready for the reality of war.

Outside Rex and the rest of Alpha squad were pulling back before the droids overrun there position hoping they had generated a big enough distraction. Spinning round Rex fired his DC-17 blaster pistols with practised ease scrapping droid after droid, covering his retreating troopers backs. Rolling away from a hail of laser fire Rex began following his men who had turned around to cover his retreating backside. "Jesse droid poppers on my mark...mark," Rex yelled chucking a droid popper behind him followed by Jesse and hearing the satisfying noise of short-circuiting droids. After short admiration of his work, Rex began to move again his troops moving in a graceful display of defending and retreating not letting anyone get left behind.

Meanwhile, inside the base, Anakin and his team had just dropped into the prison corridor where Echo and Fives proceeded to tackle and silently take down the two guarding droids. Using the force Anakin located Mater Plo and went to the respective sell finding an unconscious Jedi. "Echo, Fives give me a hand," Anakin said half whispering. Making there way over to the downed general the two troopers hoisted him and began to follow the general who now had his lightsaber drawn to defend the defenceless clones and Jedi.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin settled the ship down just behind his retreating troopers opening the rear hatch to allow them in. This allowed Echo and Fives to jump out to cover there retreating brothers, blasting apart any droid that exited the tree line. For once the sightt of the enemy transport ship gave Rex hope him and his men were about to make it out without any casualties and minimal wounds. Noticing everyone was aboard Anakin ordered his men to hold on as he gave the repulsor lifts a little nudge. This caused the ship to rocket off into the sky, the doids on the ground firing into the air with a futile effort to bring it down the few lucky shots that landed fizzling harmlessly against the hull. "Now comes the fun part," Anakin mumbled giving the ships throttle everything its got. "The fun part sir," Fives asked, looking over at his General with apprehension. Not giving a reply Anakin steeled his nerves and began the deadly dance with lasers swinging the ship in intricate spins ducking and weaving between the enemy fire. "Sir, I should warn you we've got enemy fighters coming in." "Noted Captain," Was the only reply Anakin gave Rex keeping all his attention on keeping them alive, letting the force flow and guide him through the path of death. "Echo, I need you set up the hyperdrive coordinates," Anakin said, looking over at his current co-pilot, earning him an affirmative nod. Echo became a blur as he rapidly tried to type the complex array of coordinates that would bring home to the resolute feeling all eyes on him except the generals. A shudder ran through the ship as a blast glanced the outside hull, throwing the occupants before again steadying. "Sir, you are good to jump," Echo called out sighing in relief as the flash of hyperspace appeared.

A few hours later Alpha squad had joined back in the Barracks after washing off the grime of battle laughing and joking about the mission as if it wasn't war. "Come off it Crash you weren't tackled by a droid you tripped over a branch," Redeye said slugging Crash across the shoulder causing the rest of the occupants to burst out laughing. "Now now men im sure Crash was just dodging enemy fire," Rex said marching into the Barracks with a bucket of paint in his arms. Unfortunately, despite the Captains joke, everyone snapped to attention. "At ease soldiers." Rex replied to his men before looking at Echo and Fives throwing the bucket of paint "Generals orders he wants to see that armour nice and unique." Before leaving to continue his duties Rex gave his boys a respectful nod starting to smile as they tried to influence Echo and Fives decisions on their armour. In the end, Echo went with standard stripes down the arms along with a stripe down the outside of his left thigh with a domino painted on it. For his helmet Echo coloured the cheeks and antenna before adding two basic stripes down the front. Fives followed a similar concept to Echo, however choosing to paint a representation of a Rishi eel on his helmet along with moving the domino to his right shoulder pad. After finishing and a short dry Fives and Echo dawned there new armour before walking back into the barracks to show the boys earning them allowed cheer. "Welcome to the five hundred and first boys," Jesse shouted patting his newer comrades on the shoulder.

please review


	4. Chapter 4

What came next was a fairly routine couple of months a few patrols through enemy territories and lots of training Echo and Fives even managing to gain the award of marksmen for there accuracy. All in all very uneventful for the alpha squad as they saw very little action, compared to some units within the 501st. There General and Captain, on the other hand, had been all over the place recently only having just recovered from Jedi General Ayla Secura's rescue operation and now they were heading for some stupid frozen moon. Despite the upcoming dreary mission in snow gear Echo and fives were happy as the other members of Domino were being deployed and despite seeing each other occasionally any time together was a good time.

Alpha squad started gearing up in their snow gear making sure everything was in working order Echo and Fives finding the time to paint up there new equipment to match their standard equipment, Echo having Fives put the new handprint on. After making sure there gear was all clear for combat and the harsh terrain, Alpha squad made their way to the hangar joining General Skywalker and General Kenobi inside the lead Gunship. Having been given the go-ahead, the pilot throttled up the engines and was soon gliding out the lower hangar bay of the Resolute. Following the example of there, comrade the other gunships shot out the hangar following the leade ship to the designated landing sight just outside the republic listening base they had lost contact with. Touching down gently, the pilot released the blast doors allowing the troopers to pour out taking up a defensive position whilst the generals considered their next move. quickly ordering several squads to create a perimeter the two Jedi's began a slow approach followed by the captain and the remaining squads.

It was an airy silence that followed the grinding of the opening doors as they made there way inside, there were no lights, no movement and no noise. Igniting their lightsabers Anakin and Obi-one lead their troops forward into the facility until they came across a most disturbing sight. Dead troopers. Their helmets mounted on primitive spears in a highly symbolic way. Hiding their obvious anger the two Jedi led their troops onwards to the command centre going pass countless dead soldiers. "Well droids didn't do this," Obi-one said frowning with confusion. "Well, what the hell did." "I don't know Anakin that's what concerns me too," Obi-one replied gesturing the troops to keep looking. Moving over to one of the consoles, Anakin brushed the screen with his fingers causing the panel to light up an error. "Echo, Fives see if you can get the consoles online try and find some footage, I want to know what happened." Echo and Fives gave there general an affirmative and stepped over to the main console and attempted to sort out the problem. Meanwhile, Cutup, Hevy and Droidbait were outside helping set up sensor beacons when they noticed something. "Is that what I think it is." "Whats that Hevy," Droidbait said, looking at his brother with confusion. Gesturing wildly for his brother to look Hevy alerted the Captain "Captain we've found a potential droid base just west of our base." "Copy that soldier ill inform the generals," Rex replied, rushing off to find one of the Jedi's. A few minutes later a squad of speeder bikes were zipping over the snowy surface towards the enemy base carving up the pristine ground with there engines.

The group quickly came to the same conclusion whoever attacked there base attacked the droid base as well and whoever they where they were dangerous. Ordering Anakin and Rex to set up some sensor beacons Obi-one took the rest of the troops inside for a proper investigation. The sight was similar from there own base dead droids with no blaster wounds there heads mounted as trophies and still no apparent enemy casualties. Noticing Anakin and rex on a floor lower looking at something Obi-one proceeded to ask what they had found. "Some kind of large footprint," Anakin replied crouching next to it. "Have one of your men make a cast." Acknowledging Obi-one's request, Anakin decided to follow his master into a room with a holoprojector which appeared to be in working condition. A few taps and bash from Anakin the projector sprouted to life showing the recent security footage of a giant creature jumping across the screen and mowing a droid down like paper. Looking over at the data Rex informed the generals of were the droids we're looking before the attack which happened to be a large canyon. "Rex gets back to base inform the chairmen of Pantora we will be back shortly," Anakin said following Kenobi out back to the speeder bikes.

Meanwhile back at the republic base Echo and Fives had just got the consoles working but couldn't seem to bring up any footage despite the chairmen's yelling about there incompetence. "Look sir it cant be done the footage is corrupt," Echo said trying to placate the very angry man. "Don't give me that clone, your just useless," the Chairmen replied with a snare before storming off. "Lovely guy wouldn't you say Echo." "Shut up Fives," Echo replied glaring at his brother until he was interrupted by the other members of Domino squad. "What did you do to the Chairmen, he looks like his brains going to explode," Cutup chimed in chuckling at the two. "Nothing," they replied simultaneously turning their glares to Cutup. Their attention was then drawn away by the incoming speeder bikes causing Echo and Fives to groan believing it was the general. "Damn we've got nothing for them," Echo sighed, but became relieved when only seeing Rex.

In the meantime, Anakin and Obi-one had just arrived outside the camp of the unknown attackers after having followed reflective signals from the obviously intelligent life forms. Reminding Anakin to keep his weapon away general Kenobi took on the role of negotiator again hoping to come to some sort of understanding. At first, things were difficult due to the language barrier but soon they came up with a solution expressing themselves through drawings. A temporary truce was soon brokered between the Jedi and the Talz which allowed Anakin and Obi-one to get the chairmen and senator of Pantera for peace talks. Thanking the chief, they made there way out the tent and over to there speeders glad that they would give them some protection against the incoming storm. When the Jedi finally arrived back at the republic base the condition outside had turned for the worse, a blizzard had come in grounding the gunships and made using the speeder bikes unsafe. They then proceeded to inform the Chairmen who was frothing at the mouth with anger refusing to believe anything the Jedi said believing them to be nothing more than animals. After several minutes of arguing Anakin decided to leave the room and check on his men before he lost his temper.

Entering the command centre, Anakin spotted Echo and Fives playing a game of cards with three other troopers he didn't know the name off. "How's it going men," Anakin said in a relaxed tone trying to let them know it was okay. "Sorry, sir we will get right back to work," Echo replied, jumping up in slight alarm. "No worries Echo I was about to ask if I could join in," Anakin replied, trying to placate the obviously distressed trooper. "of course sir," one of the men Anakin didn't know the name of replied pulling up another chair. At that's how domino passed the time waiting for the storm to end with Rex and others joining in later on. But soon the moment passed, and most of the soldiers were mounting up ready for the peace talks with the Talz.

Out of the hangar over a dozen, speeder bikes shot out into the open tearing up the freshly fallen snow the repulsor jets both throwing it aside and melting it as its engines pushed the bike forward. Ordering his men to form a defensive formation with the bikes as they moved towards the meeting place, Rex continued to keep his eye on the enemy scouts following them in a slightly aggressive manner. Luckily no one tried anything, and they arrived at there destination without incident. Anakin ordered the men not to provoke the Talz and followed his the diplomatic party forward C-3P0 taking point as the translater. whilst the negotiations where happening Rex ordered his men to get what rest they could as he felt something was going to go wrong and kept giving the Talz suspicious looks through his helmet. Next thing they know a very determined Chairmen was walking out with two very annoyed looking Jedi following behind. "Captain, get your men ready for battle and follow me," the chairmen said, not giving the clone a second thought. Looking at his general in questioning Anakin gave him a part sad part annoyed look "Rex, I need you to defend his ass at all cost, despite what he may think where not going to war." "Yes General, don't worry about us," Rex replied, ordering his boys to mount up. It was long before Rex and his men found themselves fighting for their lives as the Talz ambushed the party Killing many of his men in the opening salvo. Noticing the worsening situation Rex tried to create a defensive circle using the bikes as cover his men shooting down the opposition left and right, unfortunately, the situation they found themselves in was less than desirable after being surrounded. Echo and Fives had dismounted and popped themselves next to there Captain giving him cover whilst he risked his ass for Chairmen Cho's. Rolling out of the way of an incoming javelin Echo lined up his shots with pinpoint precision taking down one after the other whilst Fives covered him from any trying to get in close. Hevy, Cutup and Droibait were still mounted on their jet bikes attempting to use the speed to there advantage. Ducking and weaving between enemy projectiles Hevy was having the time of his life finally getting some combat he desperately craved, blowing away another Talz with the superior fire of the jet bike Hevy's joy melted as he saw Droidbait unseated from his bike from a projectile that hit him in the leg. Quickly spinning his bike around Hevy shot towards Droibaits location, hoping he was alive whilst the battle raged on. Rex seeing the desperate situation ordered a retreat but the Chairmen wouldn't listen demanding they killed every last one of the savages. Out of nowhere, a Talz javelin cut the Chairman's rant short as it struck him in the back, mind made up Rex used his DC-17 blasters to devastating effect neutralising multiple Talz as he cut a path to the Chairmen.

Meanwhile back at the republic base inside a gunship senator Chuchi had just been permitted undermind Chairmen Cho's orders and negotiated a peace settlement with the Talz. After the transmission had ended, Anakin ordered the gunships to take off despite the storm to go stop this war and save his men. Battling the harsh turbulent conditions the gunships managed to cut a path through the hostile weather shuddering and groaning with protest but managing to hold out. Captain Rex meanwhile was desperate his retreat was cut off as the bridge had collapsed and only nine of his current platoon was left standing. Decisively ordering his men into position for the last stand he began to engage desperately praying for a miracle which was answered through the sound of the harsh humming of Gunships. The battleground came to a standstill as the Gunships landed in front of the survivors Anakin skywalker being first to jump out the opening doors to greet his men. "Everything alright Rex." "Just a scratch sir we've got eleven dead and multiple wounded," Rex said, gesturing to Droidbait who was being taken care of by Kix as an example. "Very well," Anakin replied to his Captain anger and sadness tinting his words at the unnecessary losses. Then began the negotiations Senator Chuchi walking forward with C-3P0 who was then met by the Cheif of the Talz. Echo and Fives watched curiously as they sat down with the rest of Domino squad for a rest giving Droibait a comforting pat on the shoulder. Having come to an Agreement the republic forces loaded there wounded and began to leave the Talz in peace. "Im going to miss that place," Cutup said causing everyone else in the gunship to look at like he was crazy. "Someone check him for an injury, I think he might have blood loss," Hevy called out causing the compartment to chuckle relieving the tension of another dangerous mission.

After landing back on the resolute, the squads filed out some going straight to the mess others going to get cleaned up before a nice nap in bed. wishing Droibait a quick recovery Echo and Fives started making there way back to there barracks. "Another successful mission woudnt you say, buddy," Fives said looking over at Echo "well you didn't get your big head shot off so yeah," Echo replied, before running off down the hall being chased by an annoyed but laughing Fives.

Note: Don't worry ain plot will unfold soon.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin skywalker was worried the Jedi council had just been informed that Senator Armidale had gone missing on her home planet of Nabo whilst investigating the sighting of battle droids. Anakin upon hearing the news grit through the rest of the meeting and launched himself into action as soon as was done determined to find his wife. "Rex, round up the men I've got a bad feeling about this," Anakin said, not stopping for a reply. "Anakin, slow down," Obi-one shouted running after his former apprentice. Turning towards his master and trying to keep an impassive face asking why when lives where in trouble. "Because Anakin, we need to play this smart let's go down to Naboo and find out what we can." Realising Obi-one was right Anakin calmed down and made his way towards the hangar with Ashoka following up behind them. Not long after a Gunship was zipping out of the lower hangar of the resolute and leaving trails in the atmosphere as it glided down towards the Palace hangar. Throttling back the engine the pilot gracefully swooped inside angling the blast doors towards the incoming welcome partying and toggling them open to allow for its occupants to get out. Exiting the cockpit, Anakin was asking where senator Amidala was before anyone else could get a word in. "Senator Amidala went looking for the lab," Captain Typho said quickly before the Jedi before him went on. "And you let her go," Anakin replied angrily as he internally panicked. "Senator Amidala can be very difficult to stop when she has made up her mind," C-3P0 said looking at Anakin with that unblinking gaze. Sighing in frustration, Anakin conceded the point and followed Captain Typho to the briefing room after telling his padawan to scout the last place the senator was seen. Filling the Jedi on the current situation and giving them all the latest developments, the most critical being the mad Dr who had recreated a deadly disease. After hearing all the intel they had they devised a plan to get in disable bombs, rescue the senator and capture the Dr using Ashoka as a distraction, to lead the droids away whilst Anakin got the senator and Obi-one got the bombs. Making his way towards the hangar Anakin filled the troops in diverting them into the necessary teams "Rex you're supporting Ashoka, Echo Fives you with me." "Slow down Anakin we can't afford to rush into this," Obi-one yelled, chasing him through the palace towards the hangar.

Meanwhile, Ashoka having just received word guided a bunker bomb with the force to the centre hatch before tossing it and letting it detonate in a shower of flames and sparks that shuck the earth. Hearing the wailing grown of gunships incoming Ashoka dived into the new opening knowing reinforcements were just moments away. The hallway she landed in was full of battle droids which put her on the defensive instantly dodging, blocking and reflecting frantically to keep herself alive form the onslaught. Moments later more explosions rocked the earth as the other team made their own entrance throwing many of the droids of balance giving Ashoka a breather just long enough fro Rex and several other clones to join her. Trusting his commander to cover them as much as possible Rex instantly pushed the attack blaster pistols blazing as he pushed the enemy line back, his men following dutifully.

Whilst this was happening, Obi-one and the bomb squad had just entered the lab and started there attempt at finding the bomb room. Sneaking through the quiet hallways which was only possible due to Ashoka distraction Obi-one and the three troopers made excellent progress around the lab, unfortunately, they kept coming up empty.

Shortly after Kenobi's entrance Anakin and his team entered the lab blasting and cutting down a stray few droids before moving on towards the main room of the lab. The sparse hallways allowed the team to move quickly and efficiently through the facility until coming upon the lab. Noticing the blast doors where closed Anakin quickly cut through them and stormed into the room followed by his men only to be halted in his tracks. "Ah ah, Jedi one more move and she dies," Dr Vindi giving Anakin a quick demonstration before ordering them to drop their weapons. Reluctantly the team complied and only after there Generals orders. "Now you have two choices Jedi." "Fine by me as long as one of them is killing you," Anakin replied, anger born from fear lacing his words. "Save your friends or capture me," Vindi said, activating the machine and dashing for the door. Hearing his wives screams Anakin lept into action, forcing his lightsaber to him Anakin began to savagely rip the droids to bits with clean aggressive strokes of his sabre. Following there Generals lead Fives and Echo tackled the nearest droid and destroying it before grabbing their blasters whilst the other clones followed suit. After dismantling the droids in record time, Anakin launched the remaining one at the counsel frying the machine and stoping the torture of Padma Amidala and Jarjar. Making his way over Anakin began asking if she was okay checking her over. "Ani next time maybe you should rescue us first before you kill all the droids," Padma said with a small smile earning her a grin in return. Finally realising the situation Anakin helped the Padma up before leading his men on chasing the Dr. "Anakin we've found the bomb room, have you rescued the senator and got the Dr," Obi-one's crackled through the commlink. "Im working on it, have you deactivated the bombs." "Also working on it but one-off them appears to be missing," Obi-one replied amused despite the situation knowing this would be their usual style mission. Terminating the line, Anakin began informing Ashoka when they ran right into each other, stopping them both in there tracks. "Alright, you guys split up and go find the bomb ill take care of the Dr, Echo Fives watch the Senator for me," Anakin ordered. "Yes sir won't let you down," Echo replied and started following fives and the senator as they all split up.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for the review Anonymous user it was much appreciated and helped with motivation to write this chapter and the new chapter 1.

Anakin began his chase down the corridor recalling the laboratory schematics in his head so he could get to the landing pad and cut of Dr Vindi's only escape route. After what felt like hours of endless running Anakin managed to catch up to the Dr slashing through the super battle droids with ease his black blade crackling with blue energy bolts cleaving through them like butter. Unfortunately, Vindi sealed the door causing Anakin to panic, ramming his blade through the sealed door Anakin began to cut into it at a painstaking pace.

"Obi-One Dr Vindi is escaping," Anakin yelled into his Commlink.

"Im on my way," Obi-One replied, dashing towards the exit of the bomb room.

A few moments later just as Obi-one arrived Anakin had manages to cut his way through the doors letting him and his trooper into the room. Obi-One jumped up to the quickly ascending platform managing to grab the edge only having to let go to catch the falling viles of blue shadow virus. Seeing one of there Generals unsuccessful attempts at stopping the Dr the clones began to fire up attempting to stop the escaping Dr only to be ordered to stop by General skywalker. Anakin closed his eyes and called upon the force and with one powerful leap and flip he landed in front of Dr Vindi and igniting his lightsaber the blue arcs of electricity jumping along the black blade with eager energy like lightning in a storm cloud ready to strike the Dr down.

"It's over Vindi," Anakin yelled.

Meanwhile, inside the Lab Padma, Jarjar, Echo and Fives had stumbled upon the little droid holding the missing bomb. Padma attempted to reason with droid only for it to screech and jump forward, knocking the startled Senator over. Thinking quickly Fives decided to call the bomb squad, so they were available for when they eventually retrieved on the other hand Echo decided to nail the obnoxious droid through the head with a clean shot from his DC-15 blaster.

"Bomb retrieved," Echo said with a proud smile under his helmet.

"Nice shot brother," Fives replied causing Echo's smile to get bigger.

Helping the Senator of the ground and back on to her feet Echo asked if she was okay before deciding to grab the still armed bomb off the floor.

"Damn where running out of time," Echo groaned, praying the bomb squad would arrive on time.

A short few seconds later, the orange and white-clad bomb trooper came charging around the corner and instantly grabbed the bomb from Echo's hand. A couple of seconds of fiddling around and a swift snip with the cutters the bomb fell silent.

"Deactivated and with plenty of time to spare," the bomb trooper said with there usual calm demeanour causing Echo and Fives to chuckle at there brothers antics knowing the kind of disposition a bomb trooper required.

Back on the landing pad, a currently disarmed Dr Vinidi was being secured ready for transportation to a republic jail on Coruscant when out nowhere a republic gunship landed. Stepping out of the gunship was Jedi Knight Eir Anakin's sister.

"What are you doing here Eir not that im not happy to see you", Anakin asked running up to his sister.

"Im here to help up with clean up," Eir replied, giving her brother a warm smile.

"Good to see you again Eir," Obi-one greeted warmly.

"You to Master Kenobi I best get going I've got a lab to help clean up and your padawan to meet," Eir finished, giving Anakin a cheeky wink and pushing the descent button on the lift. Whilst Anakin and Obi-one where loading Vindi into the shuttle Eir was met at the bottom of the platform by Echo and Fives who greeted the General with there usual respect despite being taken off guard by the beauty of there Generals sister. Walking up to the two troopers who had greeted her Eir followed them off the landing pad and into the laboratory itself.

"So what do I call you two fine gentlemen," Eir asked, looking up and down at the white and blue-clad troopers.

"Im Fives this is Echo," Fives said gesturing first to him and then his brother.

"Nice to meet you Echo, Fives," Eir replied giving them a smile.

Entering the hydroponics bay that Padma and Jarjar where in Eir and Padma greeted each other with a warm hug, before having a few moments of small talk catching up on life. Just as they were ready to get down to business an explosion rocked the base, throwing them all to the floor. The virus from the bomb raced around the base spreading a blue cloud everywhere sending the lab into lockdown shutting all the security doors one by one, locking Echo, Fives, Padma, Jarjar and Eir in the room. On the other side of the base Ashoka, Rex the remaining members of Domino squad and a few other troopers from the 501st who were sent down for cleanup were running towards the safe room. Making it to late Ashoka stopped to hold the door open with the force allowing the clones to pile in and hold it open for there Commander who swiftly dived through the remaining opening.

Back inside the Hydroponics bay, Echo helped Eir onto her feet whilst Fives did the same for Senator Amidala.

"You alright General ?"

"Im fine Echo thanks, is everyone else alright," Eir replied and then took control of the situation just like she had trained to do for the last couple months of the war.

Meanwhile, inside the separatist shuttle, Anakin began to panic his wife, sister, padawan and men where down there being slowly killed by one of the galaxies deadliest viruses. Igniting his lightsaber, Anakin changed his panic to anger and threatened the laughing Dr to give him the antidote.

"Anakin the best way to save everyone down there is to get Vindi into custody and start looking for an actual antidote," Obi-One said reasoning with Anakin chaotic emotions.

A few moments later, they were up in the air heading towards the hangar bay they deployed from just hours ago to start the mission. Down in the Lab Rex and the other soldiers had resigned themselves to there fate as the blue shadow Virus had breached the safe room.

"We may be dead men, but we can still stop it infecting the rest of the planet," Rex said somberly.

"Don't think like that captain my master will find a cure and get us out of this mess," Ashoka replied, giving Rex a sharp look.

Inside the Hydroponics bay, Echo and Fives removed their helmets and gave each other worried looks before turning to the General and listening on their hushed discussion.

"We've got to stop the droids at all costs," Eir growled quietly.

"We can't, you and the clones might not survive," Padma replied.

"With all due respect Senator, General were ready to do our part," Fives said, giving Echo a nod who put his helmet back on in confirmation.

Before the discussion could continue, it was interrupted by Ashoka asking for help and confirming that her men had been contaminated by the virus.

"That settles it then, we've got a job to do it lets do it," Echo announced, earning him a nod from Fives and a grateful smile from Eir.

Opening the door and stepping into the blue mist, the team decided to make quick progress and hurry towards the safe room to get out Ashoka and her men, so they had a larger party to track down the remaining droids. Arriving outside the safe room, the team reluctantly opened the doors despite knowing it was already too late for those inside. With a gentle hiss, the doors opened allowing the occupants of the safe room to join up with the current team.

"You alright, sir," Fives asked Rex.

"Could be better," Rex replied.

"Alright let's move we've got a planet to save," Eir shouted, engaging her pure white lightsaber using it to help see through the blue mist.

With a dozen nods and affirmatives, the team methodically began there search through the labs starting from the bottom floors just to be sure they hadn't missed any that could potentially be a problem later on. They ran across a few droids in the lower levels, which were quickly scrapped either by lightsaber or blaster but the real issues came as they got further up. Coming upon a dozen B1 and B2 battle droids that were cutting through the compound the team quickly engaged. Blaster fire streaked up and down the corridor as clones and droids exchanged fire whilst Eir focused on deflecting fire away from the clones as protecting her troops was always her main priority, on the other hand, Ashoka charged straight forward cutting down droid after droid. Among all the chaos a super battle droid launched a rocket down the corridor at Eir, Echo noticing quickly shoved the Jedi aside letting the missile detonate on the floor sending them and several other flying. Rex seeing the disarray that rocket caused charged forward blasters blazing sliding underneath incoming laser fire and nailing several battle droids, before rolling away from the next barrage. Fives seeing his Captin reckless charge followed up behind tackling a battle droid to the ground and launching several wild shots at the enemy. This was all followed up by Hevy who put his Z-6 rotary to use and scrapped the fleeing droids.

"you alright," Echo said, looking over at the dazed Eir who looked as rattled as Echo felt.

"Well thanks again Echo but im trying to not make it a habit," Eir replied, with a shaky smile.

"I don't mind General," Echo stated helping her to her feet.

"Im sure you dont," Eir said giving Echo a soft smile which caused him to blush under his helmet.

"Alright, we've got a few corridors left to check," Ashoka stated, before going into a coughing fit.

"Damn it who knew ide be killed by stupid blue gas and not a blaster," Hevy yelled, slamming his Z-6 on the floor earning him a chuckle from the group which turned into a round of coughing fits.

Continuing forward the team destroyed what little remaining resistants the droids had before almost simultaneously collapsing on the floor, all except Padma and Jarjar. Dropping herself next to Echo and subsequently the other members of Domino squad Eir decided to ask them how they all got there names getting a few chuckles and groans in reply. However, before they could answer a soft hissing noise spread through the compound and slowly but surely the blue atmosphere they had been breathing disappeared. Then a soft click later and one of the escape hatches opened and medical team began pouring into the lab and seeing to them all.

"Hey General Skywalker I hope to see you again," Echo said quietly to Eir before falling unconscious.

"Me to Echo," Eir thought before being led over to one of the stretchers.

Anakin skywalker was running between his ill men checking on them whilst they where being treated before going over to his family and Padawan.

"You guys alright?" Anakin asked.

"Never better Skyguy," Ashoka replied, earning a chuckle from Eir and Padma.

"Im fine too, for the most part, and Ashoka we need to have a chat at some point," Eir also replied to her brother's question.

Anakin let out a relieved breath as he saw all his friends and family safe and being loaded on to medical gunships who he was told would make a full recovery. Another battle survived but still, the war goes on Anakin thought walking on to the transport he arrived in. Engaging the engines Anakin shot up into the atmosphere heading for the resolute his ship and beacon of hope in this current conflict home of the 501st, home to his family of battle brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

Recovery took a while for the select few who survived the blue shadow virus but soon they were underway and back at what they knew best, right in the thick of things on scrapping droids left right and centre.

The liberation of Ryloth was nearly over with Master Windu having taken back the capital and freeing a large portion of the planet's populace. However, things for the 501st were never that simple due to high casualties in the 212th's ghost compony and the 91st reconnaissance core the 501st were sent in for clean up. Echo, Fives and the rest of alpha squad carefully picked through the Twilek villages hunting down the remaining droids that were still a threat to the planet's populace.

"I hate urban warfare," Kix grumbled, Earning himself a few affirmative nods.

Pressing further into the small village, the team came upon a large market square with a small fountain in the centre. The opening put Alpha squad on alert this was perfect for an ambush, and they knew it. Ordering his men to stick close to the buildings, Jesse made his way forward and ducked behind the fountain knowing someone had to spring the trap. But the enemy still caught them by surprise a building on Jess left exploded throwing Crash and Blade flying and showering the rest of the squad with debris. Amongst the chaos, multiple Commando droids popped out of hiding and sprung there trap blaster bolts began zipping in every direction taking the squad by surprise. A shot struck Denal in the thigh sending him down along with Mixer who was caught in the chest. Echo and Fives decided to take the initiative seeing as their current squad leader Jesse was pinned. Echo threw himself from cover and nailed one of the commando droids in the chest before running over to his downed comrades. Fives covering his brothers back began to lay down cover fire and followed his brother out on to the field to help recover their brothers. Kix quickly pulled himself into a large defended position and lay down cover fire for Echo and Fives who were pulling Mixer and Denal over to him. The rest of Alpha squad got to cover and began reigning down fire on the advancing commando droids who were preparing phase two of the trap. After handing over their brothers over to Kix Echo and Fives made their way through the field of fire over to Jesse to give him some support in the Centre.

"This is a fine mess you've gotten us into sir," Fives snarked, blasting the head of another droid.

"Shut up Fives, hows Mixer, Denal and Crash," Jesse replied.

"Denal's fine, Mixer is in bad shape and no idea," Fives was cut short as a rocket smashed into the fountain blowing away there cover and them along with it.

Shaking himself off quickly Echo rolled away from the advancing super battel droids that caught them by surprise and began rapidly unloading his DC-15 into them taking several down before a member of Alpha squad launched a doid popper into there midst finishing them off. A newly recovered Fives grabbed the unconscious Jesse and dragged him into some cover before taking stock of the situation.

"Kix get your ass over here Jesse is down," Fives yelled.

"Damn it Fives I cant we've got more incoming there surrounding us," Kix yelled back.

"Echo you're with me were going to rush those Commandoes," Fives called out, launching himself forward at the remaining Commandos ducking and weaving between laser fire.

Taking multiple down in his initial charge Fives became overconfident and tackled another shooting it on the way down, leaving him exposed to the remaining few. Luckily for him, Echo followed his brother's charge and took the last remaining commando droids down before they could react. Using there newly gained positions in the defensive line the droids set up they covered their retreating brothers who joined them in the bunker-like setup.

"You got a plan I hope," Hardcase asked gesturing to Fives.

"I've course I do brother, its called not dying," Fives replied.

Lucky for the standing members of Alpha squad there main opposition was B1 droids and they had the superior cover, unluckily they where vastly outnumber and being overrun. The squad created a firing line and unloaded stream after stream of plasma into the advancing droids praying for a miracle, but they were becoming desperate.

"Damn where did all these Kriffing droids come from," Blade growled, ejecting another empty power pack.

"No idea but I would love it if we had a Jedi right now," Redeye replied.

Noticing there increasingly desperate situation Echo turned from his blaster to his commlink "Can anyone read me were surrounded and in desperate need of support," Echo said over and over again on different frequencies.

"Nice thinking Echo," Fives said, realising his gun was about empty and all his reloads where gone.

It took only a few moments for a reply but under the sustained barrage of droid fire and the teams increasingly low ammo it felt like hours before they got any sort of help.

"Echo whats the situation," Rex's voice came over the commlink.

"Sir, we were ambushed and are currently surrounded, we've got men down and we're running low on ammo," Echo replied, whilst popping back into the action and unloading his blaster.

"Alright were coming to get you, hold tight," Rex finished cutting the comms.


End file.
